


Summer Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beach Sex, M/M, OK., Underwater Sex, cronus eats kankri's nook out underwater ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cronus and Kankri decide to have a little downtime at the beach, Cronus decides to play around a bit. But when things get heated in the water, will Kankri give himself away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Nights

It was the hottest day of the 7th perigree and already people were flocking to the beaches. Cronus managed to drag Kankri with him to his favorite spot on the most crowded beach on Beforus. He sat in the shade, reading a thick book on Beforan culture while Cronus tried to chat up the lifeguard, a tealblood with thick shades who was vaguely disinterested in everything he had to say. 

After a while, Cronus lost interest and glanced back at Kankri, who was looking at him over his book. He still kept his thick sweater on, although he wore a pair of black swimming shorts with it. Kankri looked almost disappointed with him. It was typical behavior for him, unless Kankri thought they were on a date, in which case...

Cronus made his way over to where Kankri sat and knelt down next to him. “What are you reading?”

“History of sub-caste and polyblooded leaders in Alternian culture, and how their influence affects diversity in-”

“Yeah. Kankri, why don’t you take your sweater off? You must be hot,” Cronus said, tugging on the sleeve with one hand. Kankri glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes.

“I may feel an increase in temperature with this garment on but that does not warrant you any excuse to see me with it off, Cronus. I think you are getting way out of line.”

“No, no, i just think it must be uncomfortable,” Cronus tugged on Kankri’s sleeve again. “At the very least you should come in the water with me.”

“I know what you’re thinking and the answer is no,” Kankri looked at the mischievous gleam that was beginning to form in Cronus’s eye. He grabbed Kankri’s wrist and pulled.

“Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“I don’t know what your idea of fun is, but it certainly doesn’t match mi-ah!” At that moment, Cronus picked Kankri up and slung him over his shoulder, making his way towards a shallower part of the water where only a few people swam. Kankri started beating his fists on Cronus’s back when Cronus picked him up at first, but when Cronus reached waist level in the ocean Kankri became extremely still. Cronus set him down, but Kankri still clung to him.

“Why are you still holding on to me, chief? Not that I mind,” Cronus asked. One of his hands was still wrapped around Kankri’s back while he clung to him.

“You do know i never learned how to swim, is that correct?” Kankri asked. 

“Relax. It’s shallow here. I’m going to set you down and I’m going to stay near you,” Cronus said. He lowered Kankri until his feet touched bottom. The water was just about chest level for him. Cronus rested his hands on Kankri’s hips and kept him steady, and when he looked at him, he found that Kankri was unable to look into his eyes. He kept his gaze on the water, fixed on a point directly where the water line met Cronus’s hipbone.

And that’s when Cronus kissed him.

It was barely anything, a light, whisper-soft ghost of a kiss right above Kankri’s browbone, but it was enough to make Kankri let out a startled gasp and nearly fall backwards into the water. But Cronus caught him. Cronus caught him in his arms and dipped him back so low that the hairs on the back of his neck brushed the water’s surface, and Kankri thought he might die with embarrassment.

“Cronus, I do not think that you’re taking this venture as seriously as you should be,” Kankri said.

“Relax,” Cronus said, and kissed the sensitive spot on Kankri’s collarbone in just the right way to make the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and cause a stirring in his lower abdomen. Kankri was sure that Cronus would be the death of him. He just didn’t know how. 

Kankri was shocked when Cronus placed him back on his feet and ducked his head underwater. He didn’t resurface for a very long time, and understandably, Kankri wasn’t worried, after all, he had read enough about the seadweller race to know that Cronus was not in any danger at all. What he was worried about, however, was what Cronus was intending to do under the water.

After a couple of minutes Kankri felt Cronus push his sweater up and press a quick kiss to the swell of his lower stomach. He yelped so loud that he saw a group of midbloods turn their heads his way. Meenah, who was playing volleyball in a large cluster of people, missed the ball and turned to stare at him.

“I stepped on a shell!” Kankri shouted back to her, and she went back to her game. But Kankri still felt Cronus’s hands on his upper thighs, even though he was no longer kissing him. He knew it wasn’t over yet.

Cronus pressed another kiss, even lower down, and Kankri kept quiet this time. He felt a sort of stirring in his lower abdomen, a heat that spread through his groin and inner thighs, and he knew without a doubt that his bulge was already unsheathed. He could see the vague shape of Cronus’s head through the water, so very close to his body. Cronus’s next kiss landed directly on top of Kankri’s erect bulge through the fabric of his swim shorts, and Kankri could barely stifle a moan. But he managed to keep it together as Cronus worked the shaft of his cock with his lips and tongue. 

Cronus pulled the waistband of Kankri’s swim shorts down, and Kankri’s cock bobbed up. Kankri’s body stiffened because of the cold water on his member, however, it wasn’t cold for long. He instantly felt a pair of warm, soft lips latch onto the head of his cock. Kankri’s hand instinctively gravitated to Cronus’s head, and he bit his lip, an expression of pleasure creeping over his face. 

Kankri got side-eyed a couple times by people swimming near him, but he didn’t seem to notice or care. He was too busy focusing on the feeling of Cronus’s mouth against the hard shaft of his cock. When Cronus pulled away, Kankri’s eyelids fluttered open and he felt an almost palpable desire inside of him, but Cronus had only pulled away to trace his tongue lower down, towards Kankri’s nook. Kankri noticed this, and widened his stance, allowing Cronus easier access. Cronus wrapped one hand around Kankri’s stiff cock, thrusting his tongue deep inside of his nook. Cronus’s open mouth pressed against the folds of Kankri’s nook, and his tongue probed his entrance, flicking against the ridges and hitting the sensitive nerves that made Kankri weak at the knees. Kankri was trying to keep a blank expression, but it felt so fucking good that he thought he might cry out, scream or give himself away. Cronus gave Kankri’s bulge a brief squeeze, and he realized that he had his swimming trunks dangling off of one leg, the other leg looped over Cronus’s shoulder. His nook was brazenly displayed to the public, and Cronus had his head buried between Kankri’s thighs, his lips parted against Kankri’s wetness, his tongue sliding against the folds and sucking on him boldly. 

Kankri’s throat hurt from choking back his sounds of pleasure, and he was absolutely sure that his face was bright red. He had never been in a situation like this before and he was doing a poor job of hiding it. He hoped that Cronus was having fun. He felt Cronus pumping his bulge as his lips and tongue worked away at his nook, and all of his carefully constructed thoughts and borders dissolved into a steady stream of curses and noise inside his head that he was dangerously close to letting out. Cronus was getting to him, he really was.

Cronus gave his bulge a parting squeeze and Kankri let loose a wordless cry as he spilled his genetic material into the water. Heads turned, and Kankri quickly disentangled himself. Cronus pulled Kankri’s shorts back up onto his body, kicked off the sand, and resurfaced a good 15 yards away in the deep end of the ocean.

“See, I told you I could hold my breath for 10 minutes,” Cronus said, swimming over to him. “Why’s your face so red? If you’re really all that afraid of the water, you could have told me.”

“You- I mean I- I mean you’re getting very out of line-” Kankri stuttered. Cronus responded by pressing a slow and gentle kiss to his mouth, then picking him up, throwing him over his shoulder and heading back the way they came.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most recent in a series of mindless smut oneshots i've been churning out in order to put off updating my longfics  
> hhhhhhh  
> enjoy


End file.
